Moves like noir
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ¿Quien diría que Chat Noir podía ser tan buen bailarín y tener un buen gusto musical? Ladybug lo pudo comprobar una noche, donde él se convirtió en el maestro de baile ¿Qué podía pasar? Salir de un apuro, para entrar en otro. Arte de portada: Gairanelixir en tumblr


Ella bostezo, aquella noche se sentía con un brutal agotamiento, quizás era tanto que era la razón por la que no podía conciliar correctamente el sueño.

Sí bien se había acostumbrado a su doble vida, con sus últimas malas notas en los últimos exámenes que había tenido no eran de mucha ayuda, por supuesto que sus padres por más comprensivos que fueran tuvieron que presionarla.

Además añadiendo que ella como representante de la clase tenía que estar al tanto de las festividades de primavera y claro, el baile.

Se extendió por completo, recostándose sobre el _Arc de Triomphe._

Había ocasiones en las que quería tirar la toalla y quedarse en cama todo el día, dormida o simplemente atiborrándose de chucherías.

Pero luego recordaba que tenía que cuidar de parís.

Y también recordaba que, su _amor platónico y secreto_ no tan _secreto_ asistía a muchas clases extracurriculares diferentes añadiendo el modelaje, y realmente le daban ganas de no rendirse. No era una competencia pero pensaba que si él podía ¿Por qué ella no?

Aunque claro, tampoco se comparaba a tener un alterego que protege todo parís.

Rió levemente ante ese pensamiento, para después suspirar.

Ahora que lo recordaba había quedado con Nino en elegir una canción para abrir el baile luego que Alya expresara que no deseaba que él eligiera, puesto que tenía claro que elegiría algo de _skrillex_ para empezar.

Y como había dicho ella, así iba a pasar.

Así que ella tenía que elegir una canción, a palabras de Alya, pegajosa y movida para que todos los estudiantes se animaran a pasar a la pista de baile y no estuvieran como árboles, tiesos y plantados al suelo.

— Una canción — Murmuró — ¡Ah! Sí por mi fuera elegiría algo de Jagged Stone pero no funcionaría — Tiró levemente sus parpados — Además, ¿Qué sé yo de canciones para bailar? ¡Ni siquiera sé bailar! —.

— Esa es una revelación importante — Escucho una voz a su lado, y ahí estaba Chat Noir, riendo levemente — Quizás es porque no lo has intentado, m'lady — Añadió agregando una sonrisa carismática, mostrando sus colmillos superiores.

— No, es porque tengo dos pies izquierdos — Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos — No sé por qué me deje arrastrar a una tarea así de absurda para mí, ¡Yo no sé bailar! Por lo tanto no suelo escuchar canciones que sirvan para eso — Estaba desesperada, y Chat lo notó, sintiendo pena por ella quien logro que con ese gesto su corazón se encogiera.

— ¿Necesitas una canción para bailar? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto, algo receloso.

— Sí, es para algo escolar — Ignoró por completo que quizás había dicho algo de más.

— Déjame ver si puedo ayudar, además de ser un gato increíblemente apuesto soy un gran bailarin —.

— Ajá, ¿Quién eres, el gato de los mil usos? —.

— Solo para ti — Coqueteó, alzando sus cejas a la par que se acercaba a ella quien se encontraba aun tendida.

Con una mano alejo el rostro de él, presionando sobre su mejilla.

— Claro — Rió un poco mientras se sentaba, tomando la posición de loto.

— ¿Qué tal _Once upon a december?_ —

— No, es primavera y además es una canción lenta, necesito todo lo contrario —.

— ¿ _Bangarang?_ —.

— Nada de skrillex, chaton —.

— ¡Ya sé! — Golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano — ¿Qué tal algo de _Maroon5_? Su música nunca pasada de moda, además tienen exactamente lo que buscas —

— Me gusta, pero al menos no sabría cómo bailar alguna de sus canciones ¿Recuerdas, dos pies izquierdos? — La idea no le disgustaba, incluso pensaba que era una magnífica idea.

Le gustaba Maroon5, eran canciones con ritmo pero aun así ¿Se podían consideran canciones para _bailar_?

Chat tomo su bastón de su espalda, abriendo la pantalla y tipeando algo en ella. De inmediato una melodiosa tonada empezó a sonar y claro que ella la pudo distinguir.

 _Moves like jagger._

Él se puso de pie, dejando su bastón sonando sobre aquel monumento, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a pararla.

Ella lo observo por un momento, rodando los ojos de manera divertida para después aceptar su mano y ponerse de pie.

— Bienvenida a las clases de baile de Chat Noir, doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho — Guiñó su ojo para ella, haciendo una reverencia, Ladybug rió un poco de sus ocurrencias — Tú solo sígueme y siente la música —.

Comenzó moviendo la pierna al ritmo de la música, para después acompañarlo de un movimiento de hombros.

Ella suspiro y rodó los ojos de manera divertida, para después seguirlo.

Una vuelta rápida, moviendo sus brazos al ritmo de la música y luciendo su cuerpo, girando e imitando un "boom" con sus brazos.

En un saltó separo sus piernas, haciendo una "s" con su cuerpo para después girar sobre sus talones.

Con varios saltos comenzó a mover sus brazos hacia el aire, para después agacharse.

Ella intentaba seguir los movimientos, siendo algunos increíblemente rápidos y coordinados.

En ocasiones como aquella realmente le daba una tremenda curiosidad saber quién era en realidad Chat Noir. En ocasiones podía parecer algo _tonto_ y _despistado_ , pero la realidad la mostraba cuando se encontraba a solas con ella, con un amplio catálogo de conversación.

Además, una vez podía recordar que la ayudo con la tarea _siendo ella Marinette_.

Era alguien que ocultaba muchas cosas bajo esa mascara.

Y que se movía condenadamente bien.

Incluso ambos se encontraban más cerca que al principio, coordinándose a la perfección y agregando movimientos que ocupaban en las batallas al compás de la música, quedando demasiado bien.

Hasta llegar a un punto de la canción que conocía bien.

— _And if I share my secret_ — Comenzó a cantar, moviéndose hacia ella — _You're gonna have to keep it_ — La tomó de la cintura logrando que estirara su brazo al mismo tiempo que la inclinaba hacia atrás — _Nobody else can see this —._

Y ahí fue cuando Ladybug cayó abruptamente porque sus piernas dejaron de responder y por ende, sostenerla.

 _Y también por otra cosa._

— ¡M'lady! — Exclamo asustado ¿Acaso había dejado caer a Ladybug? ¡Pero que idiota era!

— Estoy bien, solo me doble el tobillo — Comentó nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie de un movimiento.

Chat suspiró, para luego poner una cara de satisfacción.

— ¡Bailas magnifico m'lady! Puedo asegurar que casi sigues mi ritmo — Alardeo soplando sus garras de manera petulante.

Ladybug lo empujó, riendo al mismo tiempo que él.

— Debó admitir que eres bueno, y eso me intriga — Suspiró al ver la cara de emoción de él — Podrías, ya sabes ¿Seguir enseñándome? No quiero verme como una total ridícula — Añadió, girando levemente la mirada.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, para después ir por su bastón y poner la canción desde el principio.

Ella en su mente pensaba que en esos momentos no quería moverse como _Mike Jagger,_ se quería mover como Chat Noir.

— _I've got the moves like Noir_ — Canturreó casi en un susurro, grabándoselo en la mente.

Y Chat fue capaz de oírlo.

[…]

— Hermano, toda esta semana te has encontrado como un zombie ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó Nino mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio del instituto.

— Sí, ya te lo dije, solo no he podido dormir bien — Y no aquello del todo una mentira, había pasado la mitad de la semana trasnochándose con su increíble compañera y _amor platónico secreto_ , aprendía increíblemente rápido.

Además verla bailar le quitaba las pocas horas de sueño cuando llegaba a casa.

— Bien, pues tenemos que darnos prisa, los demás grupos ya se han reunido para hablar lo esencial del baile de primavera — Comento exasperado — Alya me va a matar —.

— ¿Alguna razón en especifica? —.

— ¿Llegar tarde no suena suficiente? —.

— _Touché —_ Respondió — A todo esto ¿Por qué tengo que venir yo? —.

— Eres mi refuerzo, casi todas son mujeres y dudo que te digan que no a algo que opines — Comentó, restándole importancia.

Adrien solo pudo suspirar cansado.

Ambos con paso apresurado llegaron al _dichoso_ gimnasio, esperando probablemente lo peor.

Pero, para su sorpresa no recibieron regaños de parte de Alya, o miradas acosadoras para Adrien de parte de las chicas de los otros grupos.

Toda la atención se centraba en Marinette, quien se encontraba en el centro bailando una canción que Adrien había escuchado mucho esos últimos días.

 _Moves like jagger_.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera frenética al reconocer aquellos movimientos como los suyos, como los que Ladybug le había aprendido a él.

Se acercó de manera sigilosa, de igual manera todos estaban prendados de sus movimientos, al igual que él, y ella se encontraba muy concentrada para percatarse que estuviera él ahí.

Tragó saliva al observarla agacharse de manera algo _sensual_ y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo escuchó.

— _I've got the moves like Noir_ — Y esta vez no era un susurro, no pudo haber sido algo que haya malinterpretado.

Cuando terminó, todos los presentes se comenzaron a acercar a ella, preguntándole quien le habia enseñado a bailar así.

A él se le subieron los colores cuando varios chicos comenzaron a alagarla, entre ellos mismos compañeros de su clase.

— Cierra la boca hermano, se te cae la saliva — Le dijo Nino en tono burlon.

Tragó saliva nuevamente, mientras sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tendría que enseñarle a su _lady_ a ser más cuidadosa.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Diganme la verdad ¿No es algo muy estúpido, veah?**

 **Estaba de camino al trabajo hoy por la mañana y se me vino a la mente la canción de** **Moves like jagger** **, además de que ayer también estaba bailando mientras limpiaba mi área de trabajo y hoy fue como que ¡bam!**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **¿Quieren ver que es lo que pasa después?**

 **Desenlace en un capitulo más 3 realmente espero que les guste.**

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _And if I share my secret_ _ **/ Y si comparto mi secreto**_

 _You're gonna have to keep it_ _ **/ Vas a tener que guardarlo**_

 _Nobody else can see this_ _ **/ Nadie puede ver esto**_

 _I've got the moves like Noir_ _**/ Me muevo como Noir**_

 _Arc de Triomphe_ _ **/ Arco del triunfo**_

 _ **\- Publicado en wattpad-**_


End file.
